ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (TV series)
The Voice is an upcoming Ryanland reality talent show that premiere on February 3, 2012, directly after the Super Bowl on RTN. Based on the reality singing competition The Voice of Holland, the series was created by Dutch television producer John de Mol and is executive produced by Mark Burnett. The coaches for the series are Justin Timberlake, Ne-Yo, Ryan Tedder and Taylor Swift. Overview The series is part of The Voice franchise and is based on a similar competition format in the Netherlands entitled The Voice of Holland won by Ben Saunders. The first Ryanland series will be hosted by Andrew Laison. The winner will receive $100,000 and a record deal with Island Records. 'Format' The series consists of three phases: a blind audition, a battle phase, and live performance shows. Four judges/coaches, all noteworthy recording artists, choose teams of contestants through a blind audition process. Each judge has the length of the auditioner's performance (about ninety seconds) to decide if he or she wants that singer on his or her team. If two or more judges want the same singer (as happens frequently), the singer has the final choice of coach. Each team of singers is mentored and developed by its respective coach. In the second stage, called the battle phase, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other directly by singing the same song together, with the coach choosing which team member to advance from each of individual "battles" into the first live round. Within that first live round, the surviving acts from each team again compete head-to-head, with public votes determining one of two acts from each team that will advance to the final six, while the coach chooses which of the remaining three acts comprises the other performer remaining on the team. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in live broadcasts for the public's vote. The coaches have the power to save one contestant that had not received the public's vote that week. As of season two, these contestants would give a last chance performance to win their coach's save. However, in deciding who moves on to the final four phase, the television audience and the coaches have equal say 50/50. With one team member remaining for each coach, the contestants compete against each other in the finale where the outcome is decided solely by public vote. 'Development, production and marketing' In November 2011, broadcasting network ERC announced they were in talks with NBCUniversal and Endemol to gain the rights to a Ryanland version of the hit talent franchise, The Voice. After high hopes from the public and ERC executives, the deal fell through when ERC did not meet the recomendations from Endemol. There were many rumors about other networks picking up the series, but it was't until February 2012 until RTN announced they had gained the rights from Endemol to air a Ryanland version. In May 2012, RTN began to announce the coaches/judges for the series. The first coach to come on board was Ryan Tedder, lead singer from the popular band OneRepublic. Next to sign on was Justin Timberlake, then Ne-Yo and the final judge to sign on to the series was Taylor Swift. In September 2012, it was announced that RTN chose The Voice to premiere it's first season following the Super Bowl on February 3, 2012. Two-hour shows will commence on Tuesdays from February 5, 2012 and in Spring they will expand to one-hour results shows on Thursdays at 8:00pm. However on January 4, 2012 it was announced The Voice would air on Thursdays every week from it's premiere as well as Tuesdays. Ratings The series premiered following the Super Bowl XLVII which aired February 3, 2013. The Super Bowl itself created a new record for itself, earning 116.98 million viewers and despite the 11:15pm start and the blackout, The Voice premiered to 39.41 million viewers with a 18.1 rating in adults aged 18-49.